Talking To Walls
by IDeflectHatersLikeBullets
Summary: He wasn't crazy, he was just misunderstood. His friends think he's insane, but Joker and Slade are tormenting him. They are trying to hurt her. She is the most important thing to him. Can't they see that Joker and Slade are coming! For her. StarfirexRobin Rated M for refrences, love, violence, self harm.
1. Joker, Slade, Starfire

**Chapter 1/ Joker, Slade, Starfire**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxooooooooooooooooooo**

He wasn't crazy, he was just misunderstood. Why? Why did they lock him in a room, with only white walls, and a straight jacket. Why a straight jacket, they knew he could easily escape. He was a kung fu master, he could escape without any trouble. He laughed. He jeered up to the window staring at 4 people. They looked familiar, but he couldn't be truly sure. He laughed, his eyes wide open. They stared in disgust. Then he thought. Starfire? Raven? Beastboy? Cyborg? They think I'm crazy, maybe I am crazy. No, Slade attacked me. I'm not crazy. He screamed, but his voice was nothing. Empty. He couldn't speak. He fell backwards. Why couldn't he stop laughing. He wasn't happy. He wasn't crazy.

He stared at his "friends." He couldn't stop laughing. He felt blood pour from his mouth. Why was he laughing so much. He couldn't feel his stomach. His laughing slowed. He stopped laughing. He layed back, exhausted. Starfire put her hand on the glass sadly. Cyborg pulled her hand away, they were gone. He was alone. He felt a cold icy breath behind him. "JOKER!? SLADE!?" Both stood behind him. "You can't fight me. I'm better than you." He head butted the wall, then fell back, bouncing off the wall. "HAHA" his voice had magically come back. "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, I'M ROBIN!" he'd spent a day "fighting" them.

"He's been talking to the wall, obviously trying to beat up the wall, it's very strange." "Thank you, doctor" Robin looked back. "NO STARFIRE! Go, can't you see, they want to hurt you." The Titans watched himself bend himself backwards as though he was punched. A tear fled from Starfire's eyes, it dripped down her cheek. "GO! I'll stop them." the Titans watched as he beat himself up.

"He refuses to stop, something is fueling his anger. All I can hear from him is "Joker, Slade" and "Save, Starfire." "Then I am the cause!" Starfire bolted out, the other Titans following. Robin watched. "Yes Starfire! Leave, I am becoming more like them.

I am them.


	2. Goodbye Love

**Chapter 2/ Goodbye Love**

**xxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoo oooooooooooooo**

"Do what you wish with me! But don't hurt her" he had been fighting the wall for hours now. Sweat poured down his face, his untamed hair finally fell in defeat. Slade and Joker has given up for the moment, Robin saw them sitting down sighing. They were toying with him. Suddenly the door opened. He turned and saw nothing for a moment. He felt rough fabric on his head, he heard alarms and screams. "THEY ARE ESCAPING!" I heard. I felt myself slowly falling asleep. The last thing I heard was her voice. "It's okay Robin. It's all okay now."

I awoke. Startled, sweaty, and on a cold cave floor. "You have awoken." Starfire said smiling. "Where's Slade and Joker? Did they hurt you?" he noticed a gash on Starfire's arm. "what happened?" she looked down. "The Titans tried to convince me you were a lost hope, but I saw Joker and Slade for a moment when I came back. I saw them, and I knew they were real. Everyone thinks your insane, but you are not." "But I am, I feel myself becoming more like them. Like I'm meant to be like them. A..." he paused "villain" he said hardly.

"No, you are a hero Robin. You have made mistakes before, but one of the quotes of your world is you learn from your mistakes, is it not? You will not end up like them." Robin felt a smile form. He kissed her. It was long, they felt love and hatred towards others in that one kiss. They felt eachother's true mind. They broke apart. "I have to defeat Slade and Joker. Their cloaking doesn't always work, if you saw them. We have to before they come back to get you. I have to leave, but you, you can't." Starfire gasped.

"You have to stay safe, stay here. I'll keep them away from you!" he was standing, he realized he was yelling. Starfire frowned. "No, Robin, no! You could get killed!" "I don't care, stay safe." "But Robin!" he kissed her again, it may seem like he was trying to make her shut up, but it was because he loved her. He started to leave. "No wait, Robin, just...one more night."

Robin laid down next to her, guilt racing through him. He was going to break her heart. Her gorgeous alien heart. Starfire hugged him and kissed him a lot. She never wanted to let him go. Tears were shed, love was made, and goodbyes were said.


End file.
